


Express Yourself

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Sunday smut - plotless!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Express Yourself

**Title: Express Yourself**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Sunday smut - plotless!  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: nc17

Ianto knelt between Jack's legs and drank in in the sight before him, Jack naked and wanton lying on the bed beneath him. 

'Tell me what you want.' Ianto told him.

'You.'

'Not good enough, I need to know exactly what you want me to do to you.'

'Fuck me senseless.'

'Nope, you're really not getting this. I need you to be descriptive, I won't do anything unless you tell me to do it, no kiss, no touch, no anything.'

'Kiss me.'

Ianto lent forward and placed a chaste kiss on Jack's lips then knelt back up again.

'Okay?' He asked Jack with a sly grin.

'You know that's not what I meant.'

'Then tell me what you mean, what you really want.'

'Kiss me hard and deep, fuck my mouth with your tongue, taste every inch of my mouth.'

'Now that's more like it.'

Ianto lent back down and proceeded to kiss Jack just how he described, placing his hands either side of Jack's head to keep his balance he pressed his mouth hard against Jack's already open, willing mouth. He flicked his tongue over Jack's lips before plunging it into the moist heat of Jack's mouth, finding Jack's tongue and tasting every inch of it with his own. 

Then his tongue moved to the roof of Jack's mouth, tasting it with the tip before swiping it along the back of Jack's upper teeth and then searched out Jack's tongue again, tangling his with Jack's as his kissed him as hard as he could, teeth clashing for long minutes till they parted gasping for breath.

'Was that more like it?' Ianto smirked.

'Oh yeah.' Jack's hands went towards Ianto's chest but he slapped them away.

'Oh no, no touching yet. Tell me what else you want?'

'Kiss my neck, lick it, bite it, suck it, mark me as yours.' Jack gasped.

Ianto raised his eyebrows then complied, he lowered his mouth and lick the full length of Jack's from shoulder upwards, then kissed his way back down to the sensitive spot where Jack's neck met his shoulder. He felt Jack shudder slightly beneath his mouth as he nipped lightly at the skin before sucking as much as possible into his mouth, grazing it with his teeth as Jack moaned and quivered.

Ianto knelt back up and admired his handiwork as the large purple bruise slowly grew in front of him, his moved his eyes to look into Jack and saw pure lust in them. Ianto didn't have to say a word, he just raised and eyebrow.

'Suck me.' Jack's voice hoarse with emotion.

Ianto moved backwards a little and took Jack's cock in his hand, after one last glance at Jack's face he dropped his head and ran the tip of his tongue around the head of Jack's cock before dipping it into the leaking slit and tasting the leaking fluid as Jack moaned and tried to thrust his cock upwards, but Ianto still had his had firmly wrapped around it.

Ianto looked up at Jack, his eyes were closed and he was panting hard. Ianto turned his attention back to Jack's cock, taking the head into his mouth, sucking on it gently as his tongue tasted every inch of it with Jack's hips rolling beneath him.

'Ianto please, let me fuck your mouth.'

Ianto released the tip of Jack's cock. 'You only had to ask.'

In one motion he swallowed Jack whole, relaxing his throat as Jack's cock went deep into his mouth and he released his hand. Ianto put his hands on Jack's hips to keep some control over Jack's thrusts as he sucked and licked as Jack thrust into his mouth.

'My balls, touch them.' Jack panted.

Ianto moved a hand from Jack's hip and dipped it between his legs, his hand cupping them before teasing them with his fingers. Ianto felt the tell tale signs of Jack's approaching orgasm in his cock and balls and and took his sucking and licking up a notch, swallowing deeply as Jack's warm come spurted into his mouth and throat, not stopping till he had milked Jack dry.

When Jack finally stopped shuddering beneath him he slipped his mouth from Jack's softening cock and moved back up the bed, Jack opened his eyes and looked straight into Ianto's. 

'Kiss me, I want to taste myself in your mouth.'

Ianto lay across Jack's body and kissed him deeply, letting Jack explore his mouth with his tongue as Ianto thrust slowly against Jack's hip till the kiss broke.

'Fuck me, I want your cock buried deep inside me, I want to feel you come inside me.' Jack said breathlessly.

'You're wish is my command.'

Ianto reached for the lube they had put beside the bed earlier and coated his fingers as Jack spread his legs wide, bending his knees. Ianto  found the tight puckered hole of Jack's arse and teased the muscle with the tip of his index finger, feeling it quiver under his touch before sliding the digit slowly past the muscle and into Jack's arse, fucking him with his finger.

Jack thrust against his finger. 'More, oh god more.' Jack groaned as his back arched off the bed.

Ianto added a second finger and then a third almost straight after, knowing he'd found that little pleasure spot buried in Jack's arse when he grabbed Ianto's hair and shouted out loudly.

'Oh fuck yes.'

Ianto watched as Jack's cock hardened again before his eyes and he smiled to himself.

'I need your cock in me, I need you to fuck me hard and fast. I need to come again.' Jack told him.

'How?'

'On my hands and knees.'

Ianto slipped his fingers from Jack's arse.

'On your knees then.'

Jack moved as fast as he could onto his knees, bracing himself with his elbows and parting his legs wide. 

Ianto rubbed his hands over Jack's arse before parting his buttocks and placing the tip of his cock at the tight entrance, teasing Jack.

'Don't fucking tease, fuck me now.'

Ianto laughed lightly as he thrust into Jack in one swift motion, not stopping till he was ball deep. Stopping for a few moments to appreciate the hot tightness of Jack's arse around his cock till Jack yelled at him.

'Move dammit, you bastard.'

Ianto grinned as he started to thrust into Jack, hard and fast from the outset, now his neglected cock was sheathed by Jack's tight arse he wasn't going to last long. As he pumped into him faster and faster Jack shifted his weight to one side so he could reach his own cock, pumping in time with Ianto's thrusts.

Ianto thrust uncontrollably and erratically into Jack as his orgasm over took him closely followed by Jack's second of the night, the contraction of Jack's arse as he came prolonging Ianto's own release. They fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs as they both panted and shuddered through the end of their orgasms. 

When they stilled Ianto slipped his cock from Jack's body and moved next to him, kissing him tenderly on the mouth.

'Do you always do what your told?' Jack asked grinning widely.

'To the letter sir.' Ianto replied.

The End.


End file.
